


the narrator's lament.

by growlery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Other, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://takeshitakenji.tumblr.com/post/36535488678/someone-should-write-a-book-where-the-main">someone should write a book where the main character slowly falls in love with the reader.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the narrator's lament.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the narrator's lament.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14074) by gyzym. 



> This is the kind of beautiful that gets stuck in your head and doesn't shut up until you've done something about it, even when you have most of a 28k #ITPE podfic to finish recording (and editing) in two and a half weeks. Whelp. 
> 
> Using this for my first person POV square for podfic bingo . Picture in the cover was taken by [azrasta](http://www.flickr.com/photos/azrasta/), texture was made by slayground@tumblr.

  
  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q593cuaz8k9na3y)  
mp3 / 5:12 / 4.76MB


End file.
